My Puppy Love
by poodlehair92
Summary: JD is feeling alone and unloved until he finds a dog on his way home from work. Will having a pet be just what he needs? And what exactly is with his co-dependency issues? Minor JDA, but probably not too much.


I know, I know. I shouldn't really be starting another story, when I haven't updated My Holiday Inn in like forever, but this just popped into my head, and I can multi-task, right?

I still don't own Scrubs, but I do have a black Labrador, a chocolate Labrador, and a mutt so…

--

John Dorian walked out of Sacred Heart hospital with an unusual frown on his face. Well the frown itself wasn't anything unusual it was the person wearing it. JD was generally viewed as one of the most happy-go-lucky people in the whole hospital, so being upset was not one of his usual pastimes; he figured that balanced out Dr. Cox, who spent most of his time upset about something.

After breaking it off with Kim, the mother of his baby, he made himself think about why he had such trouble maintaining a relationship with someone. It was not that the young doctor was regretting his decision. By no means were he and Kim ever going to work together, and they had a child in common! That was part of the problem actually, why wasn't there someone in this world who he needed and who depended on him.

_'Romance is important to me, but I just want someone to understand, who I can be selfish with and take care of; Turk has Carla, Dr. Cox has both Jordan and Jack, even Elliot has whatever boy toy of the week she can get her hands on. But then there is JD, poor sad, alone, single JD. Never married, just living vicariously through his friends…_

--Daydream--

JD hobbles around, gray haired with a long beard watching Turk and Carla play with their grandkids. One of the boys walks up to him and asks "Uncle JD, I need help. I like this girl at school but she doesn't like me back. What should I do?"

As he starts to respond Carla drags the kid away saying, 'Don't ask uncle JD about those things, he'll just curse you like he did himself'…

--End of daydream--

"Oh yeah, well you're an evil pod-person!"

"Now don't you worry your pretty little head there Shelia, just because you talk to yourself doesn't mean you're crazy. I mean it, the Janitor does the same thing all the time… and he's so normal it hurts. Really it hurts to be around him."

JD just rolled his eyes.

"Oh lovely timing there Dr. Cox, and here I was thinking I wish I had someone to share my life with, like you, Jordan, and Jack. But now I remember how that has turned out for you, maybe I'm not so bad off…"

For one of the first times in a long while, Perry Cox was left speechless. Thankfully JD soon came back to himself and was shocked at how he had behaved towards his mentor.

"Oh my god, Dr. Cox, I-I can't believe I just said that to you. I am so s-sorry, I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean a word of it I swear I jus-"

"Ah, zip it Rebecca. As far as I'm concerned, the past 40 seconds never happened, just stop talking now."

JD was relieved; he turned to apologize to the older man, yet again, when he saw something brown and fuzzy out of the corner of his eye. Both he and Dr. Cox turned to see what it was.

'_Oh my god, it's adorable. This must be the cutest dog ever to walk the earth.'_

Now JD might have been of a different opinion than most people were, but he loved bigger dogs. Contrary to what his mentor might think, he didn't like tiny girly dogs, they always seemed to be in the way. This wasn't a huge dog by any means; she (he could tell it was a girl) was about Rowdy's size, with a brown curly coat. He wasn't exactly sure what breed she was, so he turned to the one person who seemed to answer all of his questions.

"Is that not the cutest dog you have ever seen Dr. Cox?"

"Actually she is pretty cute, but if you tell anyone I said that, you will never see the light of day again Patricia."

"What kind of dog is she; do you know?"

"Why I'm surprised you didn't recognize one of your kind; that, Newbie, is a Labradoodle."

--

If you want to see what I pictured when I described the Labradoodle meet Manor Lake Lady Nora (odd name, but quite a cutie). Just take out the blanks and enter this address

labradoodles. files. wordpress. Com /2007/09/dsc (underscore) 0214.jpg


End file.
